


The Little Cub: LWW

by AspiringWriter93



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: Two different species who fall in love, one with a destiny the other born into it as the son of Adam and the daughter of Aslan, can these two do what they were meant to and to protect each other?Read the story to find out more.





	1. New Four Friends

Elizabeth was visiting her old friend Mr. Tumnus in Narnia she was a born animal shape-shifter slash human due to a wizard able to save her life, wanting to visit Mr. Kirke she calls him, an old friend of his after saying hello to Mr. Kirke she heard shouting.

Running down the hall she slid down the bars that met with her pale face, one of the two boys named Peter and Edmund looked up to surprising that he sees a girl.

"Peter, Peter look." He nudged his older brother to look but when he finally did to shut him up... she was gone.

"Don't turn into Lucy now," Peter told him and continued to walk further.

Hearing Mrs. McCready talk bored the children as she appeared once more looking through the bars of the railings, he was definitely going crazy but Edmund was fixated on seeing the girl his age, as he walked up to his room, Digory told her nicely to go give the boys some comfort as she brought some toys she had for the boys to play with trying to be nice.

Knocking as the door was half opened already she walked in.

"Oh, a visitor," Peter said looking at Edmund nudging him to say something.

"He--hello." He gave her a glance then put his hands in his pockets.

Peter rolled his eyes, he obviously didn't know respect when shown as he held out his hand "don't mind my brother, my names Peter, Peter Pevensie." He told her. "That's my little brother Edmund."

Giving a nervous smile meeting new four friends she will have, she used her other hand and shook it smiling.

"Elizabeth, pleasure meeting you Peter," she moved her eyes to Edmund now "peter... I uh, brought some games I believe you two will like... I really don't know if..."

"Don't worry, we will be happy to play them, thank you," Peter said being polite.

A few hours later of getting them settled in she was in her one room as Edmund came by taking a quite an interest in her.

"Hello, Edmund." She said not needing to look to know.

"I came to ask, why did you hide when my brother wanted to see you?" Edmund asked curiously.

"It's not easy to explain Edmund, you see in my world I live in, my father said if I were to ever encounter creatures like you, it has to be only one for now..."

"Why?"

"Erm... because it takes trust in two to believe what's really there." She said.

He nodded leaning against the wall still talking to her, wanting to know more, usually Edmund was never the sort, back home he was horrible to Lucy and still is constantly making fun of her, taunting her. But now with Lizzy, it's like she is able to change him, make him a better brother and human he could be.

It's like with her he could change for the better shaking it off.

"I see, so when I looked at you, you can trust me really?"

Turning to face him she walked up to him not feeling uncomfortable at all he stood straight, closing the door.

"Show me."

"Well, someone is persistent," Elizabeth said impressed with him.

Sighing softly she smiled and shook her head no then walked to check on the others, heading downstairs she noticed Lucy is very uncomfortable, hearing her talking to her siblings unhappy about the new home they have to be for quite some time.

"Sheets feel scratchy." She sniffled.

Standing beside him Susan comforts her little sister "wars don't last forever Lucy, we'll be home soon."

Edmund makes a snarky comment "Yeah if home's still there."

This made Lucy look up saddened, as Susan sighed.

"Isn't time you were in bed?"

"Yes, mom." He said sarcastically.

"Ed." Peter turns to Lucy "you saw outside, this place is huge we can do whatever we want here, tomorrow's going to be great... really."

"Don't worry Susan, I'll take him to get in bed," Elizabeth told her as she thanked for the help.

Walking to Edmund's room she closed the door and sighed softly not wanting to do show him the truth yet.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You wanted to know the truth, well I'm ready to trust you, do you?"

He nodded and as she slowly calmed she transformed into her true form she was a lion cub looking up at him, he was breathing heavily. A bit frightened but knew it was lizzy inside as he knelt down to be face to face with her.

"Liz?" Edmund asked to see if her human mind was in there.

She showed that by licking his forehead and playfully played with him on the ground like it would a normal dog as he laughed, he sat back up on the bed watching her come over beside him as she smiled on the inside. Edmund could see it, she was definitely still there, slowly and calmly he reached his hand out as she touched her head to him it left him a lion mark.

Edmund could see it, she was definitely still there, slowly and calmly he reached his hand out as she touched her head to him it left him a lion mark 

The lion mark was a brand that she trusts him, that he had promised to watch over her and be her mate as they would say it in lion form, he got in bed whilst holding her and put her down on the bed as she sniffed the comforters.

"What? Never been in a human bed before."

He watched as she went under the covers emerging out later lying down under them, her eyes slowly fell asleep, hopefully, Peter is right. She hasn't checked the TV to see if it would be sunny tomorrow to play, Edmund began to pet her stroking her soft fur as usually the lions he has ever seen up close were the ones at the zoo she purred happily watching him.

What was this feeling the boy felt as she felt it too not aware of this human feeling of love for him, he pulled her close to him to safely secure her, Elizabeth felt comfortable for a reason and it was strange, odd like happiness as she fell asleep in the arms of the boy she first began to trust.


	2. The First One / Edmund goes to the Wardrobe

The next morning arrived Edmund woke to still a fur warmth feeling beside him as it was Elizabeth he didn't want to get up, how anyway? It was raining. Her little eyes woke yawning seeing it rain hoping to go outside.

"I see you want to go outside." He said as he watched her peering out the window.

Without further questions Edmund grabbed his raincoat and picked up the little cub heading outside it wasn't cold nor warm but both the rain drizzled for a while as he sat under the tree watching her play in the mud, lizzy came over to him and dragged him with her teeth tugging on his sleeve playfully.

Hours of playing with his cub Edmund just laid there letting the rain drop on him completely soaked he then saw Lizzy lay on her back facing the other way as their heads met he looked to her and reached with his other hand.

Transforming willingly she allowed herself to be a human, he sat up and looked over his shoulder getting up offering his hand to her as she took it, the two stood inches from each other.

Lucy meanwhile was outside looking gloomy bored out of her mind, she noticed the two and gasped shocked.

"Susan, Peter come here." She quietly called out to her siblings.

What they saw was a romance starting to blossom lucy smiled with a wide gap as she was waiting for something to happen, the two lovebirds outside looked up at the rain.

"I know what you're thinking..." lizzy said with a smile.

Edmund just smiled and put his hand behind the back of her wet hair "come on we should go."

After getting her dried up in her cub form he carried her to the library where Susan was playing a dictionary game looking for what's the Latin word for a specific name, Lizzy sat where Edmund was underneath a chair and her sitting on it looking down towards him.

Lucy was sitting at the window bored out of her mind.

"Gastrovascular..." Susan said to Peter but no answer from him "come on Peter Gastrovascular."

Peter sighed and looked to Susan "is it Latin?"

Getting out from underneath the chair he picked up his cub as Edmund laid her on his lap "is it latin for -- worse game ever invented?"

Susan just gave him a look then lucy came over suggesting a game "we could play hide and seek." Just a scoff came from Edmund as Lucy turned back to Peter "come on Peter, please?" She puts puppy eye face "pretty please? Mmm..." lucy whined.

Peter knew the only way to get it her way was to play "1... 2... 3... 4" Edmund looked at Peter what? As he covered his eyes counting up to ten.

Everyone went to find a hiding spot it wasn't easy for Lucy as she was pushed by Edmund with the cub hiding with him.

~~~~~~

Lucy came back all of the sudden shouting "I'm back I'm back" Edmund poked his head out telling her to be quiet, Peter came over.

"I'm not sure you two have got the quite idea of this game."

Lucy looked confused "weren't you wondering where I was?" She asked.

Edmund came out with lizzy from the curtains "That's the point, that is why he was seeking you."

"Do I win?" Susan asked coming over.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter said to Susan.

"I've been... gone for hours," Lucy said quietly glancing up at her three siblings.

~~~~~~

Back in the spare room all of them except Lizzy who came from the wardrobe looked, Edmund even knocked on the harden back of it.

"Lucy the only wood in there is the back of the wardrobe," Susan told her what she saw.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination."

After Peter said that the four walked out of the door until lucy spoke up.

"I wouldn't lie about this!"

Edmund then walked up to her making a joke "I believe you," He told her.

"You do?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard."

"Oh, will you just stop," Peter began "you just have to go make everything worse don't you?"

"It's just a joke." Edmund defended himself.

"When are you going to learn to grow up," Peter told him.

"Shut up! You think your dad but you're not!" He said to Peter running out causing lizzy to follow after him see if she could catch him on time.

"Well, that was nicely handled," Susan said sarcastically to Peter going after the cub and Edmund.

"It really was there..." She said quietly.

~~~~~  
Another night arrived as Lucy knew it was there, she didn't doubt it one bit, as she went across the hall back to the wardrobe a little cub sat there by the wall of the bathroom door while Edmund went to the bathroom, he came out seeing lucy go to the wardrobe.

Following him, she knew one was enough but two in Narnia this wasn't good, as he walked in the spare room calling out to lucy.

"Lucy... where are you?"

"Edmund please, don't one was enough now you," Lizzy begged him tugging at his robe trying to stop him.

"Stop it." He whispered gently picking her up opening the door of the wardrobe with one hand. Going I'm with her "hope you're not afraid of the dark."

He walked through only to trip on a branch causing Lizzy to laugh a bit, she hopped through the snow while he called out for her only to hear the sounds of bells. She knew who was coming.

Pale and white the sleigh was, it was the white witch she recognized it, hoping he wouldn't be tempted she watched what would happen as the dwarf grabbed her by the scruff while the two talked.

"Let go you mangy dwarf!" She said growling, seeing she was sat at the bottom of the sleigh while he got tempted.

"No don't." She told him but the white witch glared at her to shut up.

This was why she didn't want him to go in the wardrobe as he asked for Turkish delight she hit her head knowing it's a spell of temptation.


	3. Into the Wardrobe

The next morning arrived when it was sunny and bright out, the cub could sense it as she buried herself into Edmunds chest who held her close to him every night now or she'd never sleep, it was then on accident he fell on his bum waking up the two Others.

"Ow, that hurt." Edmund painfully said as he smiled looking up at Elizabeth "must you do that every time?" He asked he was in a happier mood since yesterday even Peter found that odd, picking her up once he was off the ground he simply said to Lizzy "come on girl, let's go wake the girls."

In the girl's room Lucy and Susan had slept in the same bed nightmares perhaps Edmund guessed in his mind, he set her down on Susan's bed as she did her job licking her awake, also waking lucy up.

"Elizabeth, hey girl." Lucy said wide awake now to seeing her, she pets her beautiful golden fur stroking it from the head to the back as she purred happier, she glanced up seeing Edmund smiling for once causing her to smile too "You're in a better mood." Lucy said to him.

He woke up from some kind of daze a daydream more like it as Edmund looked to Lucy and Susan "hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Taking lizzy with him the two walked to get breakfast.

"Is it just me or does he look different?" Lucy then turned to Susan.

~~~~~~

Outside everyone was playing cricket, Lizzy was playing with Susan, Peter, and Edmund with the yarn as Lucy didn't want to join in because Edmund made her cry again the other night. All of them petted her as Susan took a small piece of yarn as she moved the string.

Lizzy purred and pounced on it making the others laugh cause she was such a cute cub doing that.

"Hey, let me have a turn," Edmund said taking out a small Lazer he got at Central London before the war started as he pressed the button a red light appeared on the grass as this caught Lizzy's attention. Edmund moved back as she tried to catch the odd light.

"Come get it, where is it."

She tried to catch it with her paws and saw it at the tree he pointed it at.

"You got a cat laser?" Susan asked never seeing that before.

"Yeah, why?" Edmund asked while playing with Elizabeth.

It was then Peter came back with the cricket game equipment, Mrs. McCready gave them that they were waiting for, setting up the game as Peter was going to be the pitcher, Edmund was looking up with the bat to the window where he knew that's where Narnia was and that the throne and Turkish delight called him.

"Peter winds up, poised yet to take another wicket!" He said throwing it at Ed's hip.

"Ow," He said waking up from the hit.

"Wake up dolly daydream," Peter told him.

"Why can't we play hide N seek again," Edmund asked but for his benefit he wanted to go get more Turkish delight, make that promise to the queen to bring all his siblings.

"I thought you said it was a kids game."

"Besides we could all use the fresh air," Susan said trying to make things better.

"It's not like there isn't air inside." Edmund rudely said.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked as he tossed the ball on each hand.

"Are you?"

He whacked the ball into the stained glass as Peter had bolted it, all five of them ran as Elizabeth was a human after arriving at where the armor was broken.

"Oh well-done ed," Peter said.

From the far end of the mansion, all five could hear Mrs. McCready shout what on earth is going on up there! This caused them to panic making a run for it, unable to escape anywhere with the steps of Mrs. McCready, everyone hurried upstairs to a door but it was locked the last one was the spare room as Edmund and Elizabeth ran ahead of them, opening the door.

"Come on!" He told them anxiously.

"You've got to be joking..." Susan said sarcastically standing with Peter.

But without any time left they had no choice but to go in the wardrobe Elizabeth changed back to her cub form to fit in with the four as she heard them argue, accidentally both Peter and Susan fell back on the snow. Once it was clear enough they looked behind them shocked and stunned at the beautiful scenery.

Lucy was right though she walked back smiling "Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination."

Edmund watched the others play as he looked over reminded that the white witch once pointed to him where the castle was Susan hit him with a snowball on the shoulder.

"Ow, watch it." He said rubbing off the snow.

"You little liar," Peter said going up to him.

"You didn't believe her either," Edmund said annoyed glaring at his brother.

"Boys stop it."

The two of them looked at Elizabeth and stopped arguing but then reminded that they can't go hiking in the snow once lucy wanted to go see Mr. Tumnus Elizabeth hopped in the snow trying to get around as Edmund had come picking her up covering her with his robe so she didn't get cold, listening to Lucy going on about what they will do at the house only to realize that the window was broken and the whole place was ruined.

They ran in to see that everything was broken, smashed even his father's picture was broken when Edmund stepped on it, Elizabeth jumped off his arms as she sniffed knowing the wolves had done this.

"Those mangy pests." She muttered as Peter and the rest had ignored her, she noticed a note and tugged on Peter's robe.

Once she tugged on it, he looked at her gesturing her head to the note taking it, she kept looking around as he began reading it to look for clues on what else happened, then she heard Susan talking.


	4. The White Witches Castle

The Pevensie's remained stuck with words to say after reading the note that was pinned to the tree, all arguing one should go look for him. What they haven't noticed was that lizzy was headed to the white witches castle before Edmund even thought of it.

It was chilling cold until she climbed up the stairs met up by Maugrim the head chief.

"What are you doing here, child." He growled.

"I've come to talk to Jadis."

He lowered his growl and nodded heading upstairs carrying her by the scruff of her neck.

He set her down harshly on purpose.

"Why have you come here," Jadis said sitting on her throne, glaring down at the girl.

"I don't know what you're plan is but you best stay away, you'll see."

"Threating me are we?" She said nonchalantly.

"You crossed the line Witch."

"Watch your language girl, or I will make you my statue."

"The boy has nothing to do with this, they will defeat you and you'll lose," Lizzy warned her.

Jadis gripped her wand tight and glared at her, taking a deep breath she heard the boy come in as the castle gates echoed beyond the hallway.

"Looks like I have a way to win after all."

The dwarf took her to the cell as she was struggling in his grip, thrown in the dungeon separate from the other, only realizing that other cage belonged to Tumnus.

"Lizzy?" He asked.

"Yeah... it's me."

Not going to stay here forever she found a way out sneaking out the back when she went down the stairs of the sleeping chief, she saw Ed mess with one of the statues.

~~~~~

"Edmund! No." She said.

This startled him as he continued to draw on a lion's eyes. 

"Oh come on, it is quite funny." He said laying the wood down.

Picking up the cub he walked up the stairs and led by Morgrum to the throne room, to his eyes it was any ordinary throne with her cape around it, he grinned a bit wanting to sit. Taking her with him he sat down on it lying her on his lap like the queen of England.

Unnoticed the witch came again and watched until she said something "like it?"

He startled jumping up from the seat backing up, holding Lizzy protectively especially from the cold as they talked. "Yes, your--your majesty," Edmund said nervously stammering.

Sitting down Jadis spoke, "tell me Edmund, are your sisters' deaf?"

"No?"

"And your brother is he... unintelligent?"

"Well, I think so but mum--"

"THAN HOW DARE YOU COME ALONE!" Jadis shouted as this made Edmund moved back down the stairs holding Lizzy closer instinctively.

"I--I'm sorry, I--I tried!" He pleaded.

"Edmund I ask so little of you."

"They--they just wouldn't listen to me."

"... couldn't even do that."

"I--I did bring them half way, they're at the little house in the dam, with--with the beavers."

Edmund gulped frightened and scared inside, he could feel even lizzy shake as he petted her fur calming her down having experience with cats when scared.

"Well... I guess your not a total lost then." The white witch said calmer now.

Edmund approaches again.

"Is there any chance I may have some of that Turkish delight now?"

"Ginnabrick, our guest is hungry."

Pulling out his knife he shoved it sideways on Edmunds back.

"This way...for your num nums..."

White Witch knew she had to get them as she called the head chief.

"Maugrim!!!! You know what to do..."

Maugrim lets out a howl, Edmund realizes the horrible truth as wolves surround the castle... they charge from the castle.

~~~~

BACK AT THE BEAVERS HOUSE:

Maugrim looked to the dam then turned to his men.

"Take them."

Coming inside with Peter, Mr. Beaver urged his wife "hurry mom, they are after us!"

Mrs. Beaver said, "Right then..."

Seeing her scramble for food and supplies Susan asked.

"What is she doing?"

Mrs. Beaver answered while putting the stuff in a basket.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later. It's a long journey and a beaver gets cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver said ecstatic wanting to hurry.

Susan helped Mrs. Beaver asking. "Do you think we should bring jam?"

Peter sarcastically replied to her question "only if the Witch has toast."

~~~~~

THEY GO INSIDE THE TUNNEL.

"This should lead to Aslan's" Mr. Beaver told them.

"I thought it led to your mom's!" Mrs. Beaver asked.

Lucy falls over tripping over something.

"They're in the tunnel." She whispered.

Running further they reached a dead end as Mrs. Beaver panics.

"You should have brought a map!"

Turning to face her Mr. Beaver replied: "There wasn't room next to the jam!"

Climbing out as everyone else followed as Peter got out Lucy fell behind stones of what used to be creatures.

Getting up all of them notice the stone animals.

Mr. Beaver noticed a badger and saddened. "He was my best mate!"

"What happened to them?" Susan asked worriedly now.

"This is what happens to the enemies of the witch." A red fox appeared, happens to be a friend of Lizzy's.

"Stand there traitor. Or I'll chew you to pieces!" Mr. Beaver said walking up to him.

The fox jumped down and chuckled.

"Relax I'm one of the good guys."

"We'll you look mighty one of the bad guys." Mr. Beaver spoke fiercely.

"And unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family breeding later right now we got to move." The fox said to them

Looking behind him Peter turned to the fox.

"What do you suggest?"

FOX LOOKS UP

The Fox stays on the lower ground, the beavers and the children are in a tree... the wolves approach.

Wolves break through the barrier as Fox is out in the center.


	5. Edmunds Betrayal

In the cold cell of the white witches palace Elizabeth went to the other side having her back turned to Edmund for doing a stupid thing such as this, Edmund tried to drink from his cup but it was frozen.

He also tried to eat the stale bread but it too was frozen already, looking up he tried to avert his eyes somewhere else but something inside made him scoot closer to her.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it." Her tone was enunciating every word.

This didn't scare him away he sighed softly wanting his little cub to talk to him again -- yes I know what you're thinking, a mortal and a cub you'd call her being his, well the truth was she was his little cub in his eyes.

"come on Liz, talk to me?"

Nothing....

"Come on please?"

"You want me to talk? Okay, I'll talk." She went up to him on her knees then slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!!! What was that for?" Edmund exclaimed painfully and rubbed the back of his head.

"You pompous idiot, that's for getting us here in the bloody first place."

~~~~~

The gates opened as Jadis's footsteps were heard by the echoes as even though Elizabeth was on the bridge of killing Edmund, Lizzy sat by him not letting the witch kill him. "My police tore that dam apart, you're little family are nowhere to be found." She said very angrily.

Picking him up by the shirt this got Lizzy mad.

"Where did they go?" She said after holding him up by the shirt.

"I--i don't know!"

"Then you are no further use to me." Jadis threw him on top of Lizzy who caught him. As she raised her wand.

"Wait! The beavers said something about Aslan! That they had an army there."

Lizzy facepalmed as Mr. Tumnus sighed lowly looking down disappointed.

"Aslan?" Jadis asked her voice shook as she looked afraid of him that didn't show. "Where?" She then lowered her wand.

"I--"

"You must not push him, your majesty, he is new--" thump! "Aah!" Cried Lizzy as that hurt when Ginnabrik did that with whatever he had in his hands.

Edmund looked distraught by this and turned to face the queen.

"I left before they said anything, I wanted to see you!"

"GUARD!!!" Jadis shouted.

Lizzy buried herself as her head now laid in the warmth of Edmunds' chest where she bled as well from the hurt.

"Yes? Your majesty?" Asked the minotaur

"Release the fawn."

Mr. Tumnus had been dragged as she turned to him now.

"Do you know why you're here? Fawn?"

"Because I believe in a free, Narnia." He replied bravely.

She kept her eyes on the fawn as she pointed to the children with her wand.

"You're here, because they turned you in," she then faced them "for sweeties."

Edmund said nothing as the two sat there beside each other, she knew it, she knew all along.

"Edmund misses his family."

~~~~~

With that they left the two in the freezing cold dungeon alone now, Edmund after having his head leaning on his knees he looked over to Lizzy. Putting an arm around her to keep her warm he pulled her close, using a cloth he had from England to clean the scar Ginnabrick made.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized breaking the silence.

She wiped her nose and looked away.

"What do you care... you got what you wanted now look where we are," Liz said turning further from here.

"I care about you." He said quietly looking down.

As he said that she looked over at him turning now to face him, she had to make sure she heard clearly.

"Wha--what?"

He turned his glance towards her now and exhaled a deep sigh causing cold air from his mouth, never did he wanted to admit he fancied her from the moment they met back in the stairs, he could sense her watching, waiting for him to keep going.

"I have fancied you since we met at the stairs when you made me into a crazy person thinking no one was there but," He paused "you always were I--I just didn't see it before."

Her eyes widened but all she did was avert them, that was when she came back and the two were cuffed at the bottom of the sleigh as she headed for Aslan's camp, giving a glance to the two with her wand in hand.

Edmund with tied hands he managed to push her off quickly as she transformed into a cub while tumbling in the snow landing on her stomach, he looked at her and nodded, lizzy watched the sleigh.

~~~~~~

She quickly ran sensing danger at the glaciers trying to get to the other three who are in trouble, as Maugrim jumped down she jumped in front growling unafraid of him anymore. She was not going to show fear.

"Elizabeth no, what are you doing?" Peter said holding his sword up as his sisters coward behind him.

"Protecting you." She said.

"Ha protecting them, you are just a little cub."

Elizabeth growled and leaped towards him as it became a battle of biting and yelps between the two, once Maugrim caught her he threw her back to the glacier the three Pevensie's were at, Lucy gasped and grabbed hold of her as she was hurt. It was then...

CRACK

The ice began to thaw out when a huge wave broke through as it did, it broke the barrier and lifted the platform where they stood on once lizzy realized Peter stabbed the sword in it to cause an avalanche and get rid of the dogs. Lizzy, Susan and Lucy all screamed getting covered in water as they climbed back on letting the current take them.

~~~~~

Sitting himself Edmund knew she'd be safe enough to keep Jadis at bay, it was rather him than her.


	6. A sacrifice for True Love

Winter was ending and all the white witches power was draining, Edmund was with Jadis and Ginnabrik as he began to take off his coat feeling so warm now.

"It's so... warm out." He said looking to the white witch only to find her glaring at him, it made Edmund snort a little.

Beyond the trees, the wolves appeared with both the fox and Lizzy in her human form tied up while Maugrim pushed her with his tail as she was surrounded by them, sideways forward and back in case she made a run for it.

Edmund gasped watching, I thought she went to find help? He thought in his mind walking to the right side of Jadis now.

"Please I'll do anything you ask," He begged the queen, gulping softly it was definitely regrettable but something inside warmed him when she's near, his heart raced both scared and love inside.

He was starting to feel.

"Let him go you blasted witch." She glared at her.

"Oh, then I bet you have no problem I did this?" She asked faking, then turned the fox to stone and went to slap Edmund but before she could Elizabeth got in front taking the hit instead. Holding where it hurt her.

Astonished by taking the hit Edmund could only watch.

"Think about whose side you're on, Edmund mine..." Jadis asked him standing a little distance from them. "or hers?" She paced around him.

"I said. Let. Him. Go." Elizabeth gritted teeth enunciating every word she said not playing games anymore nor was Jadis.

"Gather my army, if it's a war Aslan wants," she raised her wand freezing a butterfly into a statue "Then it's a war he shall get." Jadis turned to face her now "and why? He asked for what he came for he belongs to me."

Glaring she looked into the eyes of the witch "No. He does not, his blood is not your property."

"Then who does he belong to?" She asked.

Silence fell on Lizzy as Jadis smirked seeing the little cub has no answer "quiet... are we, clever kitty.

~~~~~

ASLAN'S CAMP:

The three remaining Pevensie's walked to Aslan's camp as all the animals stared at them, Susan most uncomfortable about this looked around.

"Why are they all staring at us?" She asked.

"Maybe it's because you look funny," Lucy replied to her sister.

Peter smiles.

Mr. Beaver saw that Mrs. Beaver was fluffing her fur as he stopped her "Oh stop your fussing Mrs. Beaver, you look lovely."

Peter pulls out his sword and to Orieus he said: "we have come to see Aslan."

The tent starts to blow in the breeze and everyone kneels. Aslan comes from the tent and the children kneel.

Aslan said to the three. "Welcome, Peter Adam's son. Welcome Susan and Lucy daughters-of-eve, but where is the fourth not to even ask where is my daughter?" He knew why to bother asking knowing she's a reckless spirit to disappear from her own father although Aslan sought to not bother with her anymore since she practically doesn't listen to him anyway.

Peter got up with his siblings as he told Aslan."That's why we are here."

Susan explained better and told him "We had a little trouble along the way."

This hurt Peter to dare speak that his own little brother was captured by the white witch as he told him. "He's been captured by the White Witch, and I believe your daughter as well."

The crowd caused an uproar talking all at once. "Captured!"

Mr. Beaver said to his majesty. "They betrayed them your Excellence!"

Fiercely Orieus said "Then they has betrayed us all"

With a growl, he said to Orieus. "Peace Oreius."

Ashamed to admit that all this wouldn't happen if he hadn't been too hard on Edmund and making Elizabeth run off with him, he told the truth. "It is my fault really. I was too hard on him."

Putting a hand on his shoulder she turned to face him also. "We all were."

Lucy turned to him now as a small whisper came from her tone. CSir, he's our brother."

Aslan's eyes turned to face Lucy and spoke calmly "I know dear and that makes the betrayal all the worse. It may be harder than you think, my daughter would be with him by now. I know what she's up too."

Peter stood on a hill as Aslan came beside him.

Aslan took a minute and explained to Peter. "That is Cair Paravel of the five thrones one of which you must sit as High King."

Peter stayed silent.

(...)

Noticing the silence he asked him. "You doubt the prophecy?"

Then Peter turned his glance from the castle "No, that's just it... I'm not who I think I am"

Aslan smiled and answered him only this "Peter Pevensie formerly of Finchley. Beaver also said you wanted to turn him into a hat. light laughs "Peter there is a Deep Magic that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and helps us fulfill destinies, both yours and mine.

Silently he told him "I don't think I will be able."

Aslan ignored and made a point to him calmly "You were able to get your family here."

Shaking his head lightly he replied "Not all of them."

Aslan told Peter what he would do but he couldn't make any promises "I will do what I can for Edmund. I too want my family safe. The last thing I want is Elizabeth to get in another mess."

Peter thought about it then got curious "hey, why did you say I doubt my prophecy?"

"Every queen needs a king does she not?" He only said in response.

Peter looked to him and now understood, to be queen for Elizabeth she'd have to marry him as he will be high king one day.

THE RIVER:

Susan and Lucy had gone down the river as they stood by it.

Susan looked at her new green dress she was in while lucy wore a grayish kind and they're hair were tied back. "Mother hasn't had a dress like this" Her tone sounded quiet but not enough to Lucy. "since before the war"

Lucy had gone quiet and came up with an idea to bring back their mother the dresses. "Maybe we had brought back a whole trunk load when we go home.

Quietly Susan basically muttered "If we go home," she turned to see Lucy's sad face "Sorry I guess I am like that. Remember when we use to have fun?"

Lucy mumbled "Yes," she then laughed "before you go boring."

Susan replied while raising an eyebrow "Oh really" Splashes water and this continues as Susan goes to get a towel and... wolves growled scaring Susan backward with Lucy.

Another one turned up on their left, saying. "Now, We're very tired. We'd prefer to kill you quickly.

Susan threw the towel at it.

Meanwhile

Peter and Aslan were talking until Susan's horn is blown, Peter runs to her direction, Aslan follows

him

Back at the river Susan and Lucy are in a tree and wolf trying to get them. Peter come through the river Aslan pins the second wolf to the ground and says to his group

"Stay back. This is Peter's battle."

The wolf attacks him. And everyone thinks he is dead

Both scream "Peter... no!"

They run up to him and see he is alive and looks disgusted by killing the wolf. Aslan lets go the other wolf

Aslan ordered his men "Follow him! He'll lead you to Edmund and my daughter." Then he turned to Peter "Peter, clean your sword."

A while later Aslan has his paw on Peter's left shoulder kneeling him correctly, putting it down he speaks "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane--Knight of Narnia."

Peter looks at Aslan in awe All embrace him and are excited about this looking to Aslan who nodded and smiled as to making Aslan nod and smiles back.


	7. Home

WITCHES CAMP

Edmund is tied to a tree as the Dwarf taunts him as lizzy in cub form was on a leash, the rope around her neck as Edmund cut her free using a knife he stole from behind.

The dwarf wasn't aware or around as he cut himself loose from the gag grabbing his little cub holding her close hearing purrs.

"I'm here, I'm here." He said softly as Edmund could feel the shaking in her body of fright.

GENERAL OTMAN

"The Minotaurs on the left, send in the dwarfs first."

White Witch looks at the plans and then...

Aslan's army comes in and there is confusion. White Witch goes through camp and sees the Dwarf tied to a tree, knife in hat and him tied and gagged. She takes the knife and looks like she's going to kill him then cuts him down

DWARF

Are you not going to kill him?

WHITE WITCH

Not yet! We have work to do (turning to Osmin)

MORNING ASLAN'S CAMP

Aslan, Elizabeth, and Edmund are on the rock above camp Peter comes out and see him and then the girls

Lucy walked by seeing Peter gazing up only to gasp and excitedly almost run to them "Edmund, Lizzy!"

Peter stops her. Aslan motions Edmund down and they go to the group of his siblings, the three-month-old cub was in Aslan's mouth as Lucy held out her arms while he gave her to her as she had both arms around Elizabeth.

Aslan spoke to the other three "What's done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with your brother."

Edmund quite nervous to speak took his little cub in his arms as Lucy gave her back to him, he said "Hello..."

Lucy smiled and said "Oh, Edmund (Hugs him and Susan does too)

Susan asked, "How are you feeling?"

Edmund replied "I'm feeling kinda tired" He then hoisted Lizzy up as she was slipping.

Peter told him "Get some rest...and Edmund try not to wander off again."

Some time later, breakfast

Lucy looked over her shoulder to see Edmund eat a lot of toast, as he eats he was bottle feeding Lizzy that Aslan gave him "Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, careful here." She helps to lift the bottle up so that she gets some and isn't drinking air.

Peter was looking around the camp "then you better pack some for the journey"

Susan asked "so were going home?"

Coming down to sit with the others he answered "You are, I promised I'd keep you three safe but there's no reason I can't stay and help.

Lucy said desperately "but they need us...All five of us"

He looked to Lucy and makes his point "Lucy it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund and Elizabeth were almost killed!

Edmund after silence spoke up while holding up the bottle like Lucy showed him and she drank from it "Which is why we have to stay."

They all look at him.

He continued "I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave Elizabeth's people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy holds Ed's hand Lizzy got off his lap and transformed, surprised to hear he was going to defend her people taking his other hand, it was true, she did love him and he loved her, Lucy removed her hand and looked to the other three smiling as the two looked at each other.

Susan said while getting up "Well I guess that's it then."

Peter moved a bit to look over his shoulder he asked. "Where are you going?"

Susan grins and picks up bow and quiver "To get in some practice."

Susan and Lucy practice shooting at the target. Then it cuts to Peter, Elizabeth, and Edmund practicing sword fighting on horses.

Peter fighting the both of them, although Edmund kept messing up "Come on Ed, sword hand up like Oreius showed us."

The beavers come running up. Edmund's and Elizabeth's horse's rears

Edmund tried to stay on "Whoa horsey!"

"Easy girl, easy it's just Mr. Beaver." Lizzy's voice was heard.

The horse looked at him "My name is Philip."

Edmund said apologetic "Oh, sorry"

Mr. Beaver came panting "you better come quickly the White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan...

WITCH IN ASLAN'S CAMP

DWARF

Jadis.. Jadis!!!

Jadis arrives at the camp, Cyclops carry her bed-thingy...She hops down and walks towards Aslan

Jadis looked to Elizabeth and Edmund, secretly he took her hand as she interlinked her fingers with his "You have traitors in your midst, Aslan."

Everyone gasps.

Aslan growled low as she said that about his daughter, so to change it to just Edmund out of no offense in the protection of his daughter that Edmund could understand he said: "His offense was not against you."

White Witch raised an eyebrow shifting her feet "Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?"

Aslan let out a growl as he spoke "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was made."

White Witch replied "Then you will know that the boy belongs to me. (turns to crowd) That boy (points to Edmund) will die on the Stone Table."

Peter was about to step up but Lizzy held her sword protecting both "Come and take it then." She glared at the witch "Edmund belongs to me."

White Witch raised an eyebrow with a smirk "what?"

"You asked me once who does he belong to, well my answer is... he belongs to me," Elizabeth repeated.

Edmund said nothing but he knew already he was already in love with her from the stairs, and just let her say the truth cause she too belongs to him.

White Witch then added "You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little princess? Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water.

Aslan looked at the children as he watched his daughter protect who she loved, as he would do the same. So he said to the Jadis "Enough, I shall talk with you alone."

(time passes and the Witch exits tent)

Aslan looked to Edmund and Elizabeth standing next to each other then turned to the crowd "The Witch has denounced her claim on Edmund"

Narnians cheer.

White Witch asked turning to face him. "How will I know your promise will be kept?

Aslan roars. the White Witch falls into her seat and the Narnians laugh. The White Witch leaves. Aslan sighs and walks into his tent.

Leaving everyone patting on Edmund and Lucy hugging him then Elizabeth went next to hug him. The two parted and looked at each other, the feelings they had for another were strong as with his free hand he stroked her cheek.

"Thank you, for all those times you saved me." He told her.

"You're not worthless Edmund, you may be a pain but I couldn't love you less." She told him.

"I fancy you Elizabeth and I was hoping one day since I'm -- well a prince here and you--you're a princess, maybe we could be together for always?" Edmund came straight out and told her.

"I'd like that very much." She smiled.

Lucy and Susan watched then smirked looking at another and back at them, the two said: "kiss already will you!"

They looked at everyone and smiled at another leaning in as it was finally set and done, leaving the others to cheer louder now as their heir princess had found the prince.


	8. Aslan's dead / The Battle (part 1)

Peter was asleep as well as Edmund but the two awoke to sobs in the far end of their tend, curious the two looked at another and had their swords only to see it was just Elizabeth who found out something bad.

"Lizzy? Are--are you okay?" Edmund asked grabbing her shoulders gently taking her in his arms as she lied her head on his chest.

Peter came slowly kneeling on his knees to face her wiping her tears with his cloth.

"What has happened?" Peter asked her.

~~~~

A while later both Peter and Elizabeth came out of the tent, he was surprised that the king is dead, looking down arriving at the table as Elizabeth stood by Edmund.

"She's right... he's gone." Peter said.

Looking down at the map the cub sat on the table, as Edmund stroked her back wondering, then what was the next ideal plan? Go alone without Aslan of course, his eyes turned to Lizzy who also knew what he was going to do.

"Than you'll have to lead us." Edmund said with confidence of his brother this

Both lizzy and Peter looked at him shockingly at this even Elizabeth, what could she have to have changed him for the better this way.

"Peter there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you." Edmund told Peter encouragingly. "Aslan believed you could and..." he paused, then said "... so do I."

"The army is near at sight," said Oreius. "What are your orders?"

~~~~

Beruna:

Peter and Elizabeth glanced down at the map, everyone got ready for battle as a Griffin flew into the sky all but a few of Narnia creatures joined the battle as they awaited for the white witch. Peter looked up at Edmund and Lizzy.

The two nodded but got worried about Peter Lizzy stiffened Edmund looked over and saw that, the expression on his face was anger and jealousy, they saw the troops go into battle.

~~~~

The stone table:

Aslan had just been resurrected when the stone table cracked he came down letting the girls hug him but he sensed something wrong as he looked to Lucy.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

~~~~~

Battlefield:

"Ed there's to many take the girls and get them home!" Peter shouted in the middle of the war

Mr. Beaver and Elizabeth who transformed into a lioness tugged on his arm he was shocked like really shocked but didn't have time as he dragged his feet suited up with armor on him going up the rocks he noticed Peter outnumbered and glanced at the white witch and her spear.

Edmund pulled out his sword running with Elizabeth by his side as she transformed into a human once more she jumped off the rock with him infront of Jadis ready to confront her as they clashed their swords together both Edmund and Lizzy turned and smashed the spear causing it to break as a blue glowing light covered most of the spot. Peter watched surprised however, the witch was not pleased.

Fighting with the two once more and before Edmund could get stabbed Lizzy took his place as big pain filled her body tears came down due to that pain, Edmund was in shock that she let this happen, she dropped to the floor with him at her side and Peter battling the witch, she coughed.

"Shh, shh it's okay I'm here." Edmund said holding her head up abit from behind with one arm trying to put pressure on the wound.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you die, I've lived longer then you Edmund and I knew where I stood going on the battle field with you." She said coughing in the middle of it.

Edmund was in tears as he held her hand while she died, a huge roar filled the battlefield it was Aslan with the rest of the Narnians, Susan, and Lucy he ran as fast as he could glaring at the white witch, pouncing on her. Knowing that she killed his daughter, Narnia started to change as everything from the trees to the grass were dying she was the light of it all and with her gone it goes too.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She begged for mercy "I know what I've done wrong please spare me... I'll never harm her again.

Aslan growled angry that Jadis killed his daughter as it slowed down the time, he turned around and nodded to Peter whom watched with Edmund.

"It is finished." Aslan said softly.

Then the sisters called out their names.

"Peter!"

"Edmund!"

They ran to the boys both Lucy and Susan, however Susan scanned the area worried about Elizabeth not seeing her in the joined hug she then swiftly turned to face the others.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

~~~~  
Scene shifts to Elizabeth lying sideways on the floor dead as all of them walked up to her mostly ran to her as Edmund fell down to grab her and hold her up on his knees.

"She died saving me, I wish she didnt." Edmund teared and stroked her hair away from her face.

Aslan came over his ears down she started slowly turning into a cub as the four moved away letting a father mourn his child, he nudged her then lied on his stomach holding her in his paws nudging her his sad eyes said alot as this made Lucy feel bad, he looked up at the two and then down at his cub who was in his paws now.

Breathing on her it took her a while but she began to breath slowly and turned looking up seeing her daddy.

"D--daddy?" She said weakly.

She nudged him as he nudged back so glad to have her back purring in happiness as he locked her fur as a way of cleaning her up thinking he would lose her forever but grateful she could come back.

Edmund held his arms out while Aslan carried her from the scruff of her neck giving her to him as he cradled her, the other three gathered around him as she smiled glad to have them as friends.


	9. Coronation Day

CAIR PARAVEL

At the castle, it was almost the coronation of the five Elizabeth was standing outside the balcony as her father was walking the beach both Peter and Edmund came each side of her leaning with her on the balcony.

Peter

"Thinking, Liz?"

Sighing she smiled looking at her friend but then looked down at the ocean.

Elizabeth

"Nervous actually, I mean you as city children never thought about being crowned."

Edmund

Edmund shook his no in response to what she said "no not really,"

Elizabeth

Sighing she decided to go get her dress picked out at her room looking through the closet throwing each one on the bed as she walked over with some in her arms putting them down to examine each gown see which one she would wear to her coronation picking out a slim dress she looked herself in the mirror.

However, transforming herself into a lion cub again she went to see her father before he left.

Aslan

"Hello, my dear one."

Elizabeth

"Hello, dad" she turned back into a girl.

Aslan knew his daughter well and seeing her the way she is now seemed to concern him being a single father and all as he asked worried of her.

Aslan

"Something wrong? My dear child?" He asked.

She bit her lip hard as it bled a bit while she thought, Elizabeth didn't know what to say once she becomes queen in a few hours she has to choose between Peter or Edmund mostly marry Peter that was the law in Narnia. He saw right through her and nodded knowing now.

Aslan (CONT'D)

"I see you are having trouble deciding are you not?"

Elizabeth looked at him thinking how he knew as she chuckled.

Aslan

I would not care if you married Edmund soon of age, Lizzy I know you love him and I give the blessing to you both.

Elizabeth

Shockingly looked at her father but a smile showed on her face not having no idea that her father would allow her to marry whoever she wanted at the right time and place.

"Right well, I should go practice for the waltz."

~~~~~~~

As hours had gone by the coronation started with the five friends heading to their thrones each color worn as Lizzy was wearing a red cape behind her standing in between Peter and Edmund.

Aslan

"From the glistening eastern sea I give you queen Lucy the valiant, to the great western wood king Edmund the just, to the radiant southern sun queen Susan the gentle."

Aslan thought for a bit of their discussion and turned before Tumnus put the crown on them he had to stop Tumnus as he spoke aloud, this made Lizzy widen and nervous as both boys took her hand friendly Edmund more proactively as the three stood before aslan.

"Wait first before we make this official," aslan turned to his daughter and gave her the look.

Elizabeth looked back at him her heart beating as she looked between Edmund and Peter.

Aslan

"Have you decided? My child?" He asks softly more towards them this time.

Aslan watched his daughter and hoped that by the discussion earlier he hopes she'd take his word for it.

Elizabeth sighed deeply and nodded, she walked over to Peter looking at him.

Elizabeth

"I do hope that my choice doesn't affect our relationship as friends, please accept my apology."

Peter

Shook his head in response

"I know, but he deserves this, you make him happy, secondly you drive me crazy." He smiled and winked playfully at him.

Elizabeth

Walked over to Edmund as she smiled watching him take her hands as she decided knowing aslan smiled watching.

"You have been a pain in my arse throughout this whole journey and I am so glad to have you both, but... Edmund." She reached out her hand to stroke the back of his head "I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend then you, I chose you I always have and always will no matter what adventure comes next."

She turns to face the crowed holding Edmunds hand as she looked to her father.

Aslan

He nodded understanding.

"My daughter has decided we shall resume the coronation, and to the clear northern sky king Peter the magnificent. Last but not least also to the western wood queen Elizabeth the fierce."

Everyone clapped for the five as they sat in their thrones aslan turned to face them.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia always a queen or king, may your wisdom grace us from the stars that rain from the heavens."

All

"Long live king Peter, long live king Edmund, long live queen Susan long live queen Elizabeth, long live queen Lucy!"

~~~~~~~~

At the ballroom where the thrones stood there was a big waltz as everyone was exchanging talk Lucy after talking with Mr. Tumnus was seen dancing with a prince as Elizabeth twirled pulled back to Edmund as they danced together while Peter was dancing with a beautiful princess.

Elizabeth

"Looks like he's having the time of his life." Lizzy looked over commenting with a smile.

Edmund

"So, my princess what do you think comes next?"

Elizabeth

Looking deep into her princes' eyes she smiled "Whatever it is, I'm glad it's with you."

~~~~~~

Years and years passed in Narnia the five friends decided to go hunt down the white stag that's legendary they stopped once Edmund stopped alongside Elizabeth his wife and queen.

"Are you alright Philip?" Edmund asked concerned.

"I'm not as young as I once was." Philip replied.

"Come on ed, Lizzy." Susan said coming back followed by the other two.

"Just a bit, catching our breaths."

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate." Susan replied smiling.

"What did he say again Susan?" Lucy came in asking.

"You three stay here and I'll get the stag myself."

All three began to laugh as Edmund noticed a lamp post, the five friends got off them and walked over to the post.

"It's like a dream, a dream of a dream." Elizabeth whispered.

"Spare oom'" Lucy said remembering.

Following her Susan commented saying not again heading towards the wardrobe everyone argued once more except for Elizabeth, once they reached the end they fell being themselves again not aged at all, professor kirke came in and noticed the five kids.

"There you are, what were you all doing in the wardrobe?" He asked with a smile suspicious.

"You wouldn't believe us, if we told you sir." Peter replied trying to act innocent.

Kirke smirked and threw him the ball that Edmund crashed the stained glass with as he replied to Peters innocence.

"Try me."


End file.
